Teaser 2: The Rematch
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Rukia and Gin are at it again in a battle of sexual wills. The Silver Stud vs. The Raven Minx going for the gold in the teasing Olympics. Who will win? Read and find out! Squeal to 'Teaser'...LEMONS of course. Classic Lemony Story.
1. The Meeting

**Lemony:** And another story, blame it on the Starbucks. I looked in the mirror today and realized something…

* * *

Synopsis(Written by Awesome): Their at it again, the Silver Stud and the Raven Minx see who can take the gold in the sexual Olympics. Its a Lemony story, come on now.

It seemed as if the events of that lovely spring had long sense pasted. After proving a point to her arch nemesis, Rukia Kuchiki reaped the rewards of knowing she bested that silver-haired pain in her ass. She would smirk to herself as she thought back to it.

The spring went by fast for the silver-haired man. His infamous smirk was ten times wider because of his memories of that heated night and the events leading up to it. He remembered when Rukia tied him to her bed and rode him like a thoroughbred, then he got loose, and flipped her ass and fucked her six ways from Sunday. Gin's cock always swelled in delight when he thought of the raven-haired girl.

But their memories where all they had seeing as though it had been three long months since that little spectacle.

Everyone had their own opinion about what happened that night. People say Rukia fucked silly, other said Gin screwed Rukia within an inch of her life.

All it was greatly shadowed in mystery and speculation, however Rukia and Gin didn't confirm or deny anything.

They both remained notoriously tight-lipped about the whole thing refusing to acknowledge that it even happened.

Within the course of three months, the two stopped talking, seeing each other, and even acknowledging the other existed it was always "Gin what?" or "Rukia who?" Gin had dropped Liberal Arts major and moved on to Psychology. He found it to be much more interesting.

Now here he was, in the campus library just minding his own business. He snatched a book from the top shelf and skimmed it, he didn't even notice someone bumped into him. Gin looked up from his book and saw a stack of books and pair of tiny legs.

"Oh, excuse me…Gin?" And who should be behind that tower of books but Rukia Kuchiki. Gin looked shocked at first but his smile stretched.

"Aah, Rukia. Long time no see," Gin purred eyeing the tiny woman whose legs where wobbling from holding a The Leaning Tower of Encyclopedias.

"Yeah, uh…" This was awkward, they hadn't seen each other in months and now here they were face to…well books.

"I see your still studious." Gin mocked, Rukia craned her neck over the stack of books and scowled at him. It was her junior year at LWA University, of course she was going to study her ass off for heaven sakes.

"I see your still jerk." Rukia snapped, Gin smirked. Rukia was still a little spitfire.

"Lets get pasted the name calling."

"Hey!" The heard someone call to them, a boy who looked to be a freshmen, approached them smiling broadly. "Your Rukia Kuchiki and Gin Ichimaru right?" He asked, they both nodded.

"That is so cool, because me and my girlfriend played the Teaser Game. She won though, I just wanted to ask who won between you two anyway?"

"I won." They both said in unison, Gin and Rukia cut their eyes at each other.

When expressive blue eyes meet slanted red ones, the feelings of animosity clawed their way back to the surface within the two titans.

"Like hell you won!" Rukia said her voice raising, Gin scowled behind his smirk.

"I did win." Gin said simply, Rukia rolled her eyes so hard she threatened to knock herself off.

"Oh please, I fucked you sideways!" Rukia sniped, Gin sputtered. Yup, Rukia was still a spitfire alright.

"Is that why you were screaming my name?" Gin said slyly hoping to get a rise out of her, Rukia didn't take the bait.

"Only because I was faking it."

Faking it? Why that little…Gin was about make Rukia eat those words, but he composed himself. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Faking it, huh?" Gin, "you should have been in Drama major!"

The boy in front of them snickered and snuck away as the lovers quarrel began.

"Admit it, Kuchiki, you liked it when I fucked you, otherwise you wouldn't be so touchy now."

"I could say the same for you."

"Nope, I was just trying to prove a point."

Rukia growled in the back of her throat, Gin was just asking to get punched in the neck. Rukia would hit him dead-square in his windpipe!

"And that point being?"

"I said I could have you, and I did. Case and point." Gin said smugly, "And I could do it again."

Rukia's eyes went impossibly wide at the accusation. So he could do it again, could he?

"You wanna bet money on that?" Rukia said just as smugly, Gin nodded.

"I'm willing to bet anything." Gin said, he was mentally kicking himself in the head for letting his competitive streak shine through. Rukia had a smirk on her face that rivaled Gin's.

"Fine, we'll do it then. Winner take all." Rukia said dropping the tower of books and sticking out her hand to shake on it.

"No redos." Gin said grasping her hand and squeezing it, with warning Rukia pulled Gin into her locking lips with him. She suckled tenderly on Gin's slender lips. Once she pulled away, Rukia noted Gin's blank expression. She was smirking triumphantly.

"It's a rematch. Consider that first blood." Rukia said licking her lips, Gin didn't respond instead he tried to process what just happened. The starting score:

Rukia: 1

Gin: 0

* * *

**Lemony:** Their at it again! And we'll see who wins this one, oh! And about what I realized…I realized I'm a sexy beast! It just happens when I look in the mirror. Don't judge me…REVIEW.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Lemony:** Ok, I'm tired…and that's about it…

* * *

Izuru Kira ran as fast as his legs would take him back to his dorm. He was leaping over freshman and dodging Greek house members. He hadn't realized his backpack was open and papers where flying in all directions as he zipped through the college campus, Izuru didn't care, he had to get to his dorm! Once he reached the door he fumbled around for his key and hurriedly put it in the door, turning so hard the metal key almost broke. He jetted down the hallway making it to his dorm door. He practically broke the door down trying to get inside, once he got through the threshold he saw his dorm mate, Gin, sitting at the desk obviously deep in thought.

"NOOOOOO!" Izuru hollered, he startled the fox-faced man.

"Izuru? What the hell?"

"No! No! No! No! No!" Izuru repeated breathlessly, "You and Rukia…again?"

Oh news travels fast.

"Absolutely not, as a matter of fact, I forbid it!" Izuru ranted, oh he remembered those little events crystal clear. First Gin was having wet dreams and waking him up at all hours of the night, then he and Orihime found Gin and Rukia bucket-naked unconscious in her dorm on the floor!

Izuru refused to go through that again!

"As much as I love you as a father-figure, Izuru," Gin began mocking the tormented blonde, "We've already started. You did all that running for nothing, we're already going to dinner tonight."

Izuru visibly deflated, well all he could say was he tried. He refused to get involved with this again. It would most likely end the same way: with Gin and Rukia unconscious on the floor. He wouldn't say word, he would just sit back and watch as the two destroyed each other. Just as Izuru was about yell his lungs out, they both heard a knock at the door.

Now who could that be?

Izuru answered and recognized the knocker, it was the Track Coach Zaraki.

"Kira!" He yelled at the blonde who stumbled back, "I saw you running! Why aren't you I on the track team?"

"I um…uh…" Izuru stammered, honestly he didn't want to run track, but Coach Zaraki had a way of 'persuading' people.

"I want you on the track first thing tomorrow morning!" Zaraki yelled, Izuru gulped and nodded.

"Hey, Izuru," Gin said smirking, "Isn't your next class in five minutes?"

Izuru's eyes went wide when he looked at his watch.

"DAMMIT!" Izuru shouted leaping over Coach Zaraki and taking off down the hall.

"Your running hurdles Kira!" Coach said running after him.

Gin arched an eyebrow at the display, there was always something happening at LWA University. Once all had quieted down, Gin thought back to his dinner date with Rukia. What he do? What would he say? What would she and what would she say?

This was nothing more than a giant game of chess, trying to predict the latter's moves.

He thought back to how Rukia used simple means of teasing, his mind traced back to lollipop she used on him. Yes, that was a good move, but Gin knew about now she lost the element of surprise on that end. Then there was how she dressed, there wasn't much Gin could do about that. What else was there? Really not much. But knowing Rukia she'd find something to use against him, but whatever that something was, Gin knew he had to be ready for anything!

~Meanwhile~

Rukia returned to her dorm absolutely fuming. She slammed the door so hard she startled her dorm mate, Orihime Inoue.

"I heard what happened." Orihime said smirking, Rukia glared at her.

"Don't start, Inoue."

Orihime opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it once she heard Rukia's icy tone.

"Well what did happen, Grouchy Pants?" Orihime teased, Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Gin Ichimaru is what happened." Rukia began snatching her pillow off her bed and burying her face in it. "Why me? Just why?" She said into the pillow, Orihime smiled broadly.

"Maybe its fate," She said, Rukia's head snapped off the pillow and looked at her friend as if crabs where crawling out of her ears.

"Don't even joke like that." Rukia said weakly contemplating her situation.

Gin wanted a dinner date.

Dammit all, what was she suppose to do? How was she suppose to best him, it was hard the first time trying to do it!

"Do what you did last time," Orihime said hopefully, "Just tease him."

Well that was easier said then done. The question was: How? Rukia was never one to give repeat performances. She was a visionary who always came up with something original. She remembered how she teased him horribly with that lollipop thing, and then the striptease drove him nuts. But what of now? What could she do that Gin would suspect, sure he probably expected her to dress real sexy (which she was) but what to do with herself once she oozing sexuality. If there was a guide on 'How to Tease A Man Over Dinner' Rukia would have her nose buried in it because Chivalry is dead and gone and common decency shot straight to hell.

"Before you start that 'I'm a visionary' speech just hear me out. You can dress reall sexy, tease him, but put some…_spice_ on it.

Spice? Rukia considered it, yes that could work out in favor…She shot off the bed and began to rummage through the closet searching for something to wear for her date.

"Orihime Inoue, you're a genius."

Orihime grinned from ear to ear, "Yes, I am."

One way or another, dinner was going to be very interesting…

* * *

**Lemony:** Ooooohhhh, scandalous! Shame on me! These two just don't know when to quit. But I guess we'll find out what happeneds at dinner…*smirks evilly*…REVIEW!


	3. Round 1: Truth or Dare

**Lemony:** And here I am again with another chappy. Hey BMalone93…Disco Stick! Lol I couldn't resist!

**Wicked:** Such an idiot.

**Lemony:** HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY RESOLVE! (don't ask, BMalone93 shut up lol).

**Awesome:** …ok and now for the chapter because Lemony has come down with a case of Tourette's syndrome.

* * *

It seemed as if the night came quickly for both the raven minx and silver stud. They both had been preparing for this day, Gin had to take at least three cold showers to curve his arousal, whereas Rukia had to sleep off her horniness.

But as the daylight crept behind the horizon and the city was blanketed in night the two predators emerged from their dens and set out on the hunt, with each other wearing on their primal instincts.

Gin sat in his car outside the restaurant, a nice little place called Hizo's Café. He sat agitated and nervous. Only Rukia Kuchiki could do this to him, he was afraid of losing it again. His absolutely worst nightmare: losing it to Rukia. It seemed as if his pride was what hurt the most. Damn that woman, only she could push him to this point. Gin was hyperventilating, contemplating all the things he could do to Rukia.

Or all the things Rukia could do to him.

He looked to his right once he car pull up next to him, and who should be in the drivers seat but Rukia herself.

"This is it," He said to himself, stepping out of his car. Wouldn't it be just his luck that Rukia was wearing a black mini skirt, white polo, and matching black flats. It wasn't horribly sexy but it was still cute as hell.

Neither of them said a word as they entered the restaurant. The hostess smiled broadly at them both. "I have a reservation under Ichimaru." Gin said to the hostess, she flipped through the seating book and quickly seated the two at a booth located way in the back of the restaurant in a private booth far out of earshot from the other coinsurers. Gin smirked and as they walked he slipped the hostess a fifty dollar bill. She followed his instructions exactly, he wanted a table far out of the way of anyone else.

"_Dammit!"_ Rukia thought sitting on the leather seat with Gin sitting on the other side with a gap of space between them. Gin scooted a little closer to Rukia and the raven-haired girl shifty uncomfortably.

"What's the matter?" Gin purred getting so close Rukia could feel his body heat. Rukia put on a stoic face and forced a smile.

"Nothing," She lied when in all honesty she as very uncomfortable. Gin was invading her personal space and, strangely enough, she was responding it…in the worst possible way. Gin was purposely throwing her off her game! But she was no easy win, she leaned into Gin hoping to get some response out of the silver-haired man. Rukia rested her shoulder on his chest. Gin tried to stay relaxed but he flinched when he felt contact. Hw quickly composed himself.

"I never got a chance to ask, how have you been since our little…encounter?" Gin hummed in Rukia's ear, she could feel him breathing on her neck. It made goosebumps appear across Rukia's skin. The younger Kuchiki suppressed a shudder.

"I've been fine," Her voice gave away the excitement she was feeling, Gin note this and smirked rubbing himself against her. As badly as Rukia wanted to fight her body's reaction to Gin, she couldn't help it. Memories of him fucking her senseless shot back to her, his face, his body, the sounds and every sight invaded the younger Kuchiki's mind.

She gave a little involuntary moan.

Gin heard the small whimper and decided it was time to play a game…

"I don't think your being completely honest with me. I wouldn't want to have to punish you for lying," Gin whispered lowly, Rukia forced herself to look at Gin.

God, he was hot.

"I wanna play a game to see if your being truthful." He continued, growling to a sloe-eyed Rukia. She didn't respond out of fear her voice might give away her arousal. She was mentally kicking herself on the head for letting herself get this turned on, this fucking fast! They had barely been sitting for five minutes and she was already fornicating with Gin like a horny school girl.

"What game? Rukia said hoarsely against her better conscience,

"How's about a game of Truth Or Dare?" Gin purred letting his hand journey up the hem of Rukia's skirt. She shuddered remembering how he made her feel the last time he was this close.

Lord, it was a delicious feeling.

"Ok," was all Rukia managed to force out, "truth."

Gin leaned forward, his lips grazing her ear. He breathed heavily causing Rukia to jump slightly.

"Alright," Gin whispered in her ear, "tell me the truth…I am turning you on?"

Rukia couldn't even speak, instead she nodded feeling Gin's hand travel up further up her skirt resting on her inner thigh. Rukia couldn't even find the words to tell him to back off. She actually liked him touching her!

"Truth...or dare, Gin?" Rukia said in a shaky voice as continued to rub against her.

"Dare," Gin breathed licking her earlobe, Rukia felt lightheaded and that she was going to pass he fuck out.

Gin was so sexy.

"Ok…oooohhhhh…." Rukia moaned under her breath once Gin's finger grazed her panties brushing lightly against her heat. Gin lowered his head to the crook of Rukia's neck and suckled the tender flesh spelling his name with his tongue.

"How's this for a dare?" Gin whispered dangerously moving Rukia's panties aside and stroking her wet womanhood. Rukia couldn't respond if she wanted to, she bit her bottom lip fighting her body's reaction to Gin and his ministrations.

"You want to see how daring I can be?" He continued violently rubbing her, Rukia's head rolled back and her eyes snapped shut.

"I can do more…" Gin whispered dangerously circling a finger around Rukia's moistened entrance earning a ragged breath from the raven-haired girl. Rukia leaned into Gin, the fox-faced man nibbled Rukia's neck catching the sensitive skin between his teeth marking her lightly.

"_No! No! No!"_ Rukia's mind hollered, but her body wasn't listening. She reluctantly arched into Gin's hand wanting him to touch her more. He was leaving a trail of kisses along her neck. Suddenly Gin thrust a finger inside Rukia's heat making the raven-haired girl's legs buckle.

Good thing she was sitting down, because had she been standing Rukia would have hit the floor. Gin pressed his lips to hers to stifle her moans so that the whole restaurant wouldn't hear them. Gin slowly twisted and withered his digit inside her wetness, without warning he inserted another prodding in and out of the withering woman.

Just as Rukia was about lose herself, Gin abruptly pulled away. He scooted back over and went over the menu. Rukia glared at him, her eyelids heavy.

"Bastard." She breathed, Gin smirked from ear to ear. The score:

Rukia: 1

Gin: 1

* * *

**Lemony:** Wooow, Rukia poor thing. Gin is sexy, and if there are any guys reading this take a lesson from him.

**Wicked:** I'm still confused as to why you yelled randomly at me.

**Lemony:** HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME! (BMalon93, shut up lol)

**Awesome:** Its official, you have Tourettes Lemony…REVIEW!


	4. Awful, Evil Ideas

**Lemony:** Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening Readers! I just had my Starbucks and I feel great!

**Wicked:** In my case I was up all night so I was already up, damn insomnia.

**Awesome:** *yawn* it's too early, why am I not asleep?

* * *

Throughout dinner Gin didn't even touch his food. Instead he sat back and gave Rukia a heated stare. She was shifty and nervous with him just staring at her, he looked like a snake sizing ups its prey waiting for the perfect time t strike. Finally Gin spoke,

"Did you enjoy the appetizer?" He purred licking his lips, Rukia dropped her fork and it clanked on her plate. Was that question some kind of innuendo? Rukia didn't answer instead she looked down at her plate which she hadn't touched the entire time. This time Gin moved closer to Rukia, she froze instantly.

"How about the main course?"

Rukia swallowed hard, Gin was doing it again. She had to come up with an excuse to get out of there! Sneakily Rukia held her phone at her side and sent a text to Orihime. In the meantime she put her cellphone on full blast so that Gin would hear it. Gin was startled once he heard Rukia's cell phone go off.

"Oh my. Orihime needs me," Rukia lied, "I have to get going but I had a great time."

Rukia hurriedly excused herself and hightailed it to her car, started it, and then took hell off without looking back.

Gin sat in the restaurant dumbfounded.

Now what was that all about?

~Meanwhile~

When Rukia returned to her dorm that night she was in foul mood. Damn that Ichimaru! he made getting to her so easy! Orihime was sitting on her bed smirking, Rukia glared at her.

"So how was your date?" Orihime teased, Rukia shot her a deadly sideways,

"Don't ask." Rukia said shedding her polo leaving her in a black wife-beater. Orihime gasped and then turned an impossible shade of red.

"What?" Rukia asked looking at her shocked friend, Orihime pointed and Rukia went over the dresser mirror.

"Look at your neck!" Orihime exclaimed, Rukia turned her head to the side and threatened to swoon. Gin had left a shit-load of hickeys across Rukia's neck!

"Damn him!" Rukia seethed rubbing her hand down her red neck, yup a perfect line of love bites.

"What is he, a vampire?" Orihime laughed, Rukia wanted to cry. There was no way she could walk around like this, it was solid evidence Gin had gotten to her. what made matters worse was the hickeys where red and swollen and kinda hurt!

Just as Rukia threatened to have a nervous breath down, there was a knock at the door. Orihime shuffled out of bed and answered. She recognized the knocker, it was Akira Riichirou. "Hi, Akira" Orihime said happily, Akira Riichirou was a senior at LWA. Very athletic, tall, and incredibly handsome Akira was the most sought after guy on campus. He had everything a girl could want, the most beautiful blonde wavy hair that sat on his shoulders, and striking green eyes on top of that he was polite and sweet. Orihime wondered what he could want.

"Hey Orihime, is Rukia around?" He asked, upon hearing this Rukia ducked into the bathroom, Orihime glanced behind her to see that Rukia had disappeared.

"One minute," She said shutting the door,

"Rukia!" Orihime said, Rukia appeared from the bathroom.

"What?"

"Do you know whose looking for you?"

"Yeah, Akira Riichirou! The Greek god, I can't let him see all these hickeys! What will he think?"

Orihime rolled her eyes, he would think she had hickeys. There was nothing wrong with that!

"Just cover them with something," Orihime said searching the room for possible items, she snatched a thin scarf off the dresser and tied it around Rukia's neck so tight she was nearly choking her. once Rukia believed she was fully covered, she answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked batting her eyelashes, Akira smiled.

"I know this is kinda sudden but…" The blonde's voice trailed off, "But my fraternity, Sigma Stigmata, is having a get together and everyone is invited but members have to…" He paused again and closed his eyes, "we have to invite a girl we think is hot."

Hot?

Rukia didn't even consider herself warm, let alone hot. But she wasn't going to chastise Akira for being forward. Suddenly her brain hatched an idea…

"Akira, you said everyone is invited right?" Rukia asked, Akira nodded.

"Yup, even freshmen." He joked, Rukia giggled.

"I would love to go with you, Akira." Rukia said sweetly, Akira slumped in relief. He honestly thought Rukia would tell him no. But she said yes! He gave Rukia the details and then walked away with a spring in his step.

As he left, Rukia watched him go with her eyes narrowed into devious slits. She shut the door to her dorm and turned ot Orihime with a toxic smirk.

"Rukia you wouldn't!" Orihime said in disbelief, Rukia smiled through her smirk. It was awful, evil grin that rivaled The Grinch.

"I can, and I will." Rukia replied, "Let me see your cellphone."

~In The Meantime~

Gin had long sense returned to his dorm, he was pleased with how tonight played out. Although Rukia got up and took off, he was still pleased to know he drove her crazy. In his dorm, Izuru had already been asleep. Gin looked at him and noticed his was dressed in track shorts, tennis shoes, and a track T-shirt. Poor Izuru got worked like dog his first day on the track team, running hurdles didn't make things any easier, then he had Coach Zaraki screaming at him every two seconds! Two words: track sucks! When the blonde limped to his dorm he crashed immediately. Gin shook his head once he heard Izuru's heavy snoring, poor baby, he'd have to be up at the crack of dawn for morning practice. Gin chuckled when he imagined Izuru's face.

Getting up a five in the morning?

To go run?

Hell no!

Gin changed his clothes and lay his head on his pillow smirking. His cellphone sat on his bedside table but began to ring. He quickly snatched it and silenced it, not that it made a difference, Izuru was still comatose. He had a text message from an unknown number, the message read: Party at Sigma be there.

He wondered whose number it was but then decided he didn't care, he just knew there was a party and he could use that to his advantage. He would ask Rukia to be his date first thing in the morning, but for now, sleep.

In her own dorm, Rukia was laughing evilly. _"Give me hickeys, well he?"_ She thought looking in the mirror at her neck, _"His ass is grass."_

* * *

**Lemony:** A very simple trick to get rid of hickeys: get a spoon, wet it, and then freeze it. Place it on your neck and leave it until the hickeys goes away.

**Wicked:** I just use anti-inflammatory lotion, or better yet, don't let your boyfriend/girlfriend kiss your neck…there are other places you can kiss *devious smirk*

**Awesome:** I play XBOX, it seems to be the cure for all.

**Lemony&Wicked:**…REVIEW!


	5. Round 2: Boiling Point

**Lemony:** Ok, I feel incredibly dirty for writing this.

**Wicked:** Yes, you should feel very dirty! Lemony what goes through that sick little mind of yours as your writing?

**Awesome:** *turns red* This chapter is EXPLICT! So please don't read if…wait we warned of lemons in the summary!

* * *

Sigma Stigmata contrary to its name was a frat house of gentlemen. Unlike most fraternities that only care about drinking and sex, this one had actual goals…and then they drank and had sex. Every girl on campus wanted a Sigma member because they had a reputation for keeping 'naughty things' under wraps. It seemed as if every sexual fantasy you could think of they tried at least once but never uttered a word to soul, they where sworn to secrecy.

And every dirty, wicked, naughty fantasy Rukia could think of she had in mind when dressing for the party. Orihime and Rukia where getting dressed when Orihime suddenly spoke,

"Rukia what are you gonna wear?" She said buttoning up her shirt, Rukia had been rummaging through the dresser searching for the one thing that would get every guys attention, the one thing her Nii-sama forbid her to ever wear, and the one thing that would make Rukia's name known!

She held up her piece de resistance, Orihime fell back on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Rukia, are you really going to wear that?" She exclaimed eyeing the piece, Rukia nodded mischievously.

Oh this was gonna be good.

~Party Time~

Gin was at Sigma that night, he didn't care for fraternities really. He thought by the time the members graduated they'd have beer bellies and overly-inflated egos. And he especially didn't want to pledge, go through Hell Week, and be a Sigma members punching bag for most of his college life. Nope, he was a-ok with flying solo. Besides what do you really get from being in a frat anyway? He was leaning with his back against the wall just watching everyone else party, Izuru was with him and cringing with every step he took. The poor thing was sore and didn't want to be up walking around, he wanted to go back to sleep! If Coach Zaraki found him here, he would be running laps for days!

He leaned against the wall next to Gin and was heaving for air, he date insisted they dance.

That was an ordeal!

He tried to hide and not move for the rest of the night. Gin chuckled at his friend, he must've forgotten he had a track meet first thing in the morning. The silver-haired man would be sure to get him good and drunk. Sure, Izuru was his friend, but Gin would kill to watch him run with a hang over.

Gin was nodding his head to the music when he suddenly heard it stop. It was like a needle scratching on a record. Everyone was whispering amongst themselves and staring at the entrance. He craned his neck over people and nearly fainted.

There stood Rukia.

Clad in a backless, strapless, hit the cleavage, white mini-dress and three inch heels! Gin felt his heart quicken just looking at her.

Dear God.

What in the name of Jesus?

Rukia was…damn…there wasn't even a word.

She sashayed into the party, her slender hips swaying invitingly, that dress hugging her curves in the most delicious way. Every time her heels clacked Gin's heart skipped a beat. Although Rukia had modest attributes she knew how to use them. Gin tried to speak but his mouth moved yet no words came out.

"Where's the music?" Rukia purred to the stunned crowd, and just like that the music started back up again. Gin was pushing his way through the crowd to get to that woman, but he was intercepted by Akira Riichirou. Now if it was one person Gin hated more it was Akira Riichirou. The two had a very…hostile history…

It all started Gin's freshman year when Akira boasted he would never get into Sigma Stigmata. To prove him wrong Gin pledged and come to find out, Sigma loved him! However when it came time for his initiation, he turned their offer down flat. No one every said no Sigma Stigmata.

No one had the balls.

And that's why Gin gained the respect of every fraternity. Everyone thought he was most ballsy guy on campus…everyone except a humiliated Akira who made it his mission to snuff that silver-haired pain!

Now here they where standing off once more,

"Excuse me, Riichirou." Gin said not to politely, Akira scowled,

"Is there something you want to say to my date, Ichimaru?" Akira replied every word dripping in acid.

"Date?" Gin said arching an eyebrow at Rukia, who slipped her arm under Akira's.

"Yes, date. Now if you'll excuse us." The raven-haired girl said sashaying into the crowd on Akira's arm.

Gin stood there, flabbergasted!

What in Jesus name just happened?

Meanwhile on the dance for Rukia was shaking it! The DJ had the grace to put on Ride It by Ciara. She and Akira had all eyes on them as they grinded to the beat, people where 'ooohhhhh' at some of the naughty dances they where doing. Rukia was rolling her ass very slowly while Akira picked up the slack from behind. Everyone was cheering them on.

Everyone but Gin.

He was in there crowd with Izuru, he was scowling so hard his face hurt. Rukia was doing dances that would make a stripper proud! And she was doing those dances with his worst enemy or all people when it should have been him out there slow grinding with her! Gin gritted his teeth once Rukia rubbed up against Akira totally off beat but obviously doing it intentionally. He watched in a jealous rage when Akira snagged an arm around Rukia waist and the two began to gyrate slowly.

"_Will this song every end?"_ Gin thought angrily his fisted balled tightly, so tight in fact, his knuckles turned white. He watched as Rukia and Akira got lower and lower on the dance floor!

That should be him out there! Not Akira!

Finally the sound ended, and Gin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He began to relax but then saw Rukia stand on her tippy-toes and whisper something in Akira's ear. The blonde grinned and turned a furious shade of red. Gin stared on in horror as Rukia led Akira with a deviant grin on her face as well.

Just what the hell where those two going to do?

"_That's right,"_ Rukia thought looking out of the corner of her eye, _"Take the bait, you silver son of bitch." _

Rukia sashayed from the party holding Akira's hand. Gin took a deep breath and followed behind them. He knew he shouldn't have, but he wanted to see just how far Rukia was willing to take this…

Sigma House is a big dorm, a person could get easily lost in a massive Greek House. Gin was in the one of the hallways. He glanced around searching for that little temptress and the bastard who had his temptress! He was about to give up when he heard male groan from nearby.

"_What the fuck?"_ Gin thought following the sound, It sounding like…groaning? His stomach was churning as horrible images of Akira fucking Rukia popped into his. If that happened, Gin would beat Akira to a bloody pulp, and he would fuck Rukia into a coma!

Gin finally found the couple and he was seeing red!

There was Rukia and Akira where in a small sitting room on a couch. Akira's pants where around his ankles and his head was rolled back in mind-numbing pleasure.

"Rukia…ahh…ahhh. Yes…" He groaned, Gin watched in horror as Rukia took all Akira into her mouth, deep throating him. She swallowed him down as far as she could gaining a strangled moan from the blonde. Gin glared, he could feel his blood pressure rising. Rukia was taking him like an expert and he was enjoying it. Gin growled once sucking sounds bounced of his ear drums. Akira's groans became more consisted while Gin felt like a perverted voyeur for watching. Rukia pumping Akira's cock in and out of her mouth like a mad woman, her eyes lidded with enjoyment. She was languidly teasing two men at once, sure she felt like a total slut, but Gin had it coming. With her tiny hands wrapped around his shaft, Rukia continued her

"Shit!" Akira swore raking his fingers though Rukia's hair, she was moaning with his swollen manhood in her mouth, licking, sucking, and teasing every place her tongue would reach.

"Oh Fuck!" Akira swore exploding into Rukia's hot little mouth, she swallowed all of him gulping down his release. Once in the final throes of his climax, Rukia kissed the tip of Akira's cock. She leaned back with a satisfied smile on her face while Akira was slumped over, his head on the back of the couch, heaving for air. she sexily scuked each finger making a pop sound.

"That was good, Akira," Rukia purred, Akira nodded unable to find words.

Then Rukia looked to the door and winked, she knew the entire time Gin was watching.

Good, she wanted him to see just how bad she could be!

And what better way to tease a man than make him jealous.

Upon seeing the wink, Gin stormed out of Sigma house cursing under his breath. Rukia, that little bitch, had some fucking nerve! Gin's hands where clasped into tight fists once he stomped back to his door, he was so furious! Rukia snuffed him, and snuffed him with his mortal enemy!

That black-haired broad aced him!

He growled thinking back to how much Akira enjoyed it, the bastard! Wait until Gin got his hands on her, he'd fuck her until she couldn't walk! And he hoped to God he caught Akira somewhere because he was going to beat the shit out of him! He was so angry he began to stutter obscenities. He had to find a way to channel all this rage into getting Rukia back…and fast! The score:

Rukia: 2

Gin: 1

* * *

**Wicked:** Oh my… *blushes furiously*

**Awesome:** Hahaha, in your ass Gin! Rotflmfao!

**Lemony:** Welp, there ya' have it…REVIEW!


	6. Ayo Technology

**Lemony:** Ok, now I feel really dirty! This just gets filthier and filthier with each chapter.

**Wicked:** Lemony, there are no words! I think you need to talk to someone about what happens during your writing process! Ugh!

**Awesome:** Well, it's her story Wicked. It can be as X-rated as she wants.

**Lemony:** Thank you. This chapter is VERY EXPLICT! I warned you…

* * *

Gin was seething for an entire week. Images of Rukia and Akira together were constantly in his head. He doubted if that blonde bastard realized he was being used. But still, it pissed him off that Rukia would stoop so low as to use a person against him, and that person being the man he hated. That should have been him on that couch, dammit! Now Rukia was just asking for it! But how to get that little raven-haired temptress!

That was the question that nagged Gin for days on end.

Izuru was out of the dorm now that Coach Zaraki had him running, and especially sense he would come looking for Izuru when he didn't show up for practice, so Izuru had to find a new hiding place. He barely came to the dorm anymore. Gin had been sitting on his bed, scowling at the wall. He had been doing this for days trying to think of ways to get Rukia. But so far, nothing came to mind.

Gin heard somewhere that when needed inspiration, its good to take a walk to try to clear your head. And that's what he did, he was wandering the hallways of his dorm with his hands in his pockets, slumped in a depression.

This was like writers block only worse.

He had been out for an hour just shifting blindly around his dorm. It was then, Shizu Takamora appeared from her dorm, when she saw Gin she immediately put on her sexiest smile. The horrible sad truth was she had the biggest crush on Gin and girl could ever have. The brunette girl looked sloe-eyed, flushed, and her dark brown eyes heavily lidded. She looked like she just fucked somebody.

"Gin, do you have a minute?" She said huskily, Gin arched an eyebrow, judging by how she looked, he had more than a minute.

"Yes?" He said lowly, he still had a reputation for being a ladies-man and he was still obliged to treat every girl he spoke to like a future conquest.

"Um, that thing with Rukia, that game you guys play…" She breathed, the hallway was narrow so she and Gin where practically nose to nose.

"What about it?" Gin purred, Shizu avoided his eyes.

"Can you play in teams? I mean, Akira is my cousin and he kinda told me some things. I think it's unfair…two against one." Shizu breathed, Shizu honestly hated her cousin and do anything to spite him. If that included fucking his mortal enemy, then so friggin' be it! She though Akira was major ass for the way he tormented Gin in his freshman year, but when Gin snuffed him she realized he was the only guy on campus who could do that and began fighting her attraction to him. At first she did it out of respect for Akira, but then figured, she really didn't give a flying rat's ass!

Here, Gin grinned from ear to ear. Now he had chance to get Rukia AND Akira back! Someone in heaven must have smiled down on him! Gin snagged her around the waist and grounded himself into her, the brunette nearly fainted in his arms. Gin was an opportunist if there ever was one and Shizu Takamora was the prefect opportunity. He backed into the wall. Shizu wanted to pass the hell out, she had been looking for an excuse to talk to Gin, and looking for an even bigger excuse to get him in bed.

Her cousin gave her one.

"And what do you suppose we do about that?" Gin said lowly, his eyes wide open revealing those red orbs clouded with lust. Shizu was trembling with Gin so close to her, she leaned over and opened her dorm door,

"I say," She began grinding into Gin, "We get even."

With that, Shizu pulled Gin by his collar into the door.

~Meanwhile~

Rukia was lounging about in her dorm, she had finished her last class of the day and now she had all the time in the world to unwind. She was especially pleased with how her status among Sigma members was going, Akira didn't utter a word, but really nothing needed to be said. She had the frat boys following behind her like lost puppies. However, she had only one man on her mind.

Gin.

She wondered how he was taking the blow to his ego, most likely not good.

Sitting on her bed, Rukia was just surfing the net, doing nothing really. When suddenly her Email icon popped. She clicked on it and the window immediately opened to video, Rukia hoped this wasn't a stupid forward.

The window was black at first but then showed Gin, sitting on the edge of bed with his shirt off.

"Hi Rukia!" He said waving at the screen, just then a brunette girl sat next to him, she wasn't wearing anything but a bra and panties.

"Surely you know Shizu, Akira's cousin." He continued, the brunette waved to the screen. "She's in Media Major and helped me put this together just for you."

"Well, without further ado," Rukia watched horrified as Gin made out with Shizu! Her blood began to boil once he laid her on the bed. She hoped they didn't…

They did.

Gin and Shizu where humping like rabbits! Rukia tried to turn away but found she couldn't! They even had background music: Me So Horny? Really? Of all the music!

Gin was fucking Shizu like a pornstar with her screaming her head off. Gin was biting his lower lip his head thrown back in ecstasy. Rukia was clutching the sides of her laptop watching the spectacle. Gin was pumping Shizu from behind, his chest rising and falling with her jerking in front of him. Rukia blinked a few times but realized she wasn't hallucinating!

Gin was plowing into Shizu with all the force he could muster, he wanted her to scream for him, give Rukia a good show and let her see exactly what she was missing.

"Can Akira do this?" Gin panting, looking directly at the screen. Rukia unconsciously shook her head. She was trembling with rage! Gin had some fucking nerve! That bastard!

Shizu was screaming to the high heavens, this was exactly what she wanted. She didn't care that she was being used. When was Shizu ever gonna get this chance again?

Not never.

Gin bit his bottom lip and sent his body into overdrive, hammering into Shizu from behind. The sound of skin slapping together echoed through the room. The brunette was gripping the bed sheets with her head thrown back in pleasure.

"Yes! Gin, yes!" Shizu cried, Rukia didn't realize how angry she was. She broke her nails gripping the laptop as if forcing her weight down on it would make her feel better. Rukia was gritting her teeth by the time they both stilled letting their climaxes take hold. Once they stopped jerking, they both looked directly at the screen. Shizu giggled and Gin smirked.

"You lose, my gain Kuchiki." Shizu evilly her words coated in mirth. Gin licked his lips eyeing at his handy work.

Rukia finally found some strength in her hand and pressed the 'delete' button to the point of breaking it! She slammed her laptop shut and sat on her bed fuming at what she had just seen. That silver son of a bitch! She was going to throttle him once she got her hands on him! She was going to murder him! He had some friggin' balls to send her that shit! Rukia was so mad she couldn't even form coherent words. She was just rambling with obscenities in-between stuttered words.

"SHIZU!" She heard someone yell, it sounded like Akira. Rukia figured Gin must've sent the video to him too. That silver-haired pain in the ass! Rukia leapt off the bed, unplugged her laptop from the wall and stormed from her door.

She had to threaten campus security to get them to reveal where Gin's dorm was. Upon arrival, she nearly broke the door down from knocking. Gin answer and smirked from ear to ear.

"Good afternoon," Gin drawled, Rukia scowled,

"Don't 'good afternoon' me! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Rukia screamed not caring that was in a dorm and others could possibly hear her. She was pissed of, dammit and she didn't give two fly fucks who heard her.

"Are we upset about something?" Gin mocked with an all knowing grin, Rukia didn't answer, instead she hurled her laptop at Gin.

Gin ducked just in time to have the laptop go whooshing over his head and it had the unfortunate amount of moment to connect squarely with Izuru's head!

_BAM!_

The laptop shattered into pieces and the blonde hit the floor cringing in pain, he hurt so much he didn't make a sound. Instead he withered on the ground. Rukia grated her teeth, she didn't care that she had just hit an innocent bystander! She was aiming for Gin! Gin slowly rose, still smirking. A finger flew into his face.

"This. Isn't. Over." Rukia growled her voice shaky with rage, without uttering another word she stomped off, her shoulders hunched, and fists at her sides. She didn't care about the laptop, she was rich, she'd buy a new one, dammit. And as for Izuru, she'd apologize to him later.

But not before she got Gin back! This was not over…not by a fucking long-shot!

* * *

**Awesome:**…I take it back, Lemony you need to talk to someone.

**Wicked:** What about Izuru getting hit with a laptop? That is highly unfortunate.

**Lemony:** Yup,…REVIEW!


	7. Round 3: Ice Cold, Red Hot

**Lemony:** Yes, another chapter. I'm very tired…wanna go to sleep…BTW, this chapter is VERY NAUGHTY. I warned you…

* * *

After the initial anger of being snuffed wore off, Rukia began to devise a counter-attack. The score:

Rukia: 2

Gin: 2

But what to do? That was the question that buzzed around Rukia's mind like an angry bee for a few days. How to get that silver bastard? It was when she and some girls in her dorm where watching TV together when she got her idea.

"Thank you, Lifetime!" Rukia's mind exclaimed as she left and went back to her dorm. She snatched her cellphone off the table and sent Gin a message, she was so elated with her plan she even put a smiley face at the end.

But he wouldn't be smiling when he realized what she had in mind…

~Meanwhile~

Gin was in dorm lounging on his bed. He thought back to his night with Shizu and how well that went. Rukia was so pissed! Gin thought she was really quite lovely when she was anger, her eyes flash, she would scream, curse at him, and stiffen with rage.

Kinda like when they were having sex.

He looked to his dorm mate Izuru who was grinning from ear to ear. Rukia's little stunt gave him a walking concussion! But he was elated because with an injury he wouldn't have to run anymore and there was nothing Coach Zaraki could do about it! All he did all day was lounge around and go to class. He didn't even think to run! Sitting with his head bandaged, Izuru had his nose buried in a book. It was then Gin's cell began to vibrate, he took it from his pocket and looked at the message.

From Rukia: Movies tonight.

Gin replied: See u there.

He began to chuckle when Izuru looked at him.

"If she's coming over, give me time to get my helmet." He mocked, sure he was grateful to Rukia for getting him out of track, but he really didn't want to take another head injury.

"No, I'm meeting her at the movies." Gin explained, trying think why Rukia would want to met him there. Theaters where dark, and cold, and there was usually a tone of people. What stunt could she possibly pull while they where there?

"_Nothing."_ Gin thought triumphantly she couldn't do anything to him!

~Later That Night~

Gin stood outside LWA Theater waiting for Rukia to arrive. Supposedly, she wanted to see some shoot em' up, blow em' up action film. Gin shrugged, he figured she'd want to see some lovey-dovey bullshit chick-flick (like most girls do). He was leaning on the wall next to some movie posters when Rukia pulled up. Gin eyed her as she exited her car, strangely enough, she wasn't wearing a skirt. She was wearing skinny jeans with a long sleeve black shirt. Not sexy at all. She looked normal. But she was wearing a broad smirk that rivaled Gin's.

Just what the hell was she planning?

"Hey," She greeted Gin happily, the silver-haired man was shocked. She wasn't angry, she didn't even sound upset. Gin had been fuming for days over her and Akira, but Rukia seemed remarkably calm about him and Shizu.

"Uh, hi," Gin replied nervously, he had the sinking feeling Rukia had something major planned to get his ass back. Now he was paranoid!

Gin and Rukia went to the concession stand and he was watching his back for anything Rukia could use to tease him. He got popcorn and that was it, Rukia got RedHots and a soda.

She couldn't use RedHots to tease him. There was just no way (**Lemony**: Never say never).

Rukia and Gin sat farthest to the back of the theater and waited for the flick to start, neither of them said a word. Darkness blanketed the theater and a hush fell over the crowd as the movie began. Would you believe it started with an explosion and someone getting their head blown off? Gin was munching on his popcorn enjoying the movie, when Rukia suddenly reached over and took it from him. She sat it in the seat furthest to her and turned back to Gin who looked at her confused. Rukia's glazed over as Gin looked at her, she licked her lips and leaned into him catching his lips in a deep kiss.

Making out in a movie theater…how cliché.

But Gin didn't care once Rukia slipped her tongue between his lips stroking his mouth like an specialist. He openly accepted the kiss, after all, there was no law against kissing a theater. Gin's cock was twitching beneath his jeans, straining painfully against them. Rukia messaged the bulge in his pants and Gin groaned into the kiss. Now he knew what she wanted to do.

"I didn't come to see the show," Rukia whispered pulling away, "I came to give you one."

How hot was this?

With skilled hands Rukia teasingly undid Gin's pants and slipped her hand inside circling around his shaft. They kept their lips connected to keep from making too much noise. It's not like anything could be heard over the sounds of the explosions that happened every two seconds in the movie. With her free hand Rukia dexterously popped the lid off her soda and got a piece of ice. While still holding Gin in an ecstasy driven kiss, she ran the ice up and down his erect shaft. Gin jerked at the sudden cold feeling bucking wildly against Rukia's hand. Upon seeing his reaction, Rukia lowered her head and wrapped her lips around Gin's aching length. The silver-haired man slumped once Rukia began to take him in and out of her mouth, swirling her tongue deliciously, running her teeth teasingly across the sensitive skin, and swallowing him down as if she was born to suck him. The coldness he felt from the ice evaporate with the warmth of Rukia's hot little mouth. She gave him one good, hard suck gaining a groan from the silver-haired man.

Thank God the movie was loud otherwise everyone in the theater would have heard them.

Gin was fighting himself to keep from bucking into Rukia's mouth, she wasn't making it easy for him as she hummed in the back of throat sending vibrations rippling down Gin's cock. She pulled away and rubbed him more with ice, making him jump, before taking him in again straight down until the tip of his cock touched the back of her throat.

Rukia sat up straight and smirked at Gin who was slumped in his seat. She leaned over and whispered to him,

"I'm not finished with you yet…"

Upon hearing that, Gin's cock stood at attention. The fox-faced man had no idea his night would take a turn such as this. Rukia placed the ice in her mouth and took Gin once more. The silver-haired man cursed loudly at the feeling of heat and cold fusing together over his manhood. It was an indescribable feeling. Rukia was something else. Just as Gin was about to swear again, Rukia pulled away.

"Ready to get hot?" Rukia whispered huskily nibbling Gin's ear lobe. Gin didn't answer, he was still trying to process what had just occurred. Rukia tore open the box of RedHots and popped a few in her mouth. She sucked on them for a moment, giving Gin time to compose himself. She leaned over once more and took all of him in, Gin humped upwards at the burning sensation that rippled over his aching length. The burning was a luscious sting combined with Rukia's ministrations rolling over him making his toes curl. The heat of the RedHots and Rukia's slow sucking was making Gin go crazy. Deeper, Rukia took him into her mouth pumping the base of his cock in her tiny hand only increasing the friction swallowing him like the sweetest candy. Gin's head rolled back and his eyes snapped shut, all thought was lost feeling as he muttered obscenities beneath his breath.

"Rukia…" He groaned as quietly as he could, "I'm going to cum…oh fuck…"

Rukia then dragged her mouth over Gin's length slowly and agonizingly to the silver-haired man. Just as he was about explode in a frenzy of lust-fueled, desire-filled, passion- packed joy, Rukia snatched her mouth away and looked at the screen.

"Oh look, the movies over." She said innocently, Gin looked at her with half-lidded eyes, those eyes clouded with a mixture of lust and anger. She got him so hot and then left him high and dry.

A very preemptive move on her part.

"Can Shizu do that?"

"I hate you," Gin breathed, Rukia smirked at him as the lights came back on,

"I love you too, Gin." She mocked getting up and leaving the theater.

Gin sat there a moment, watching the credits go by. A horrible way to tease someone is to arouse them and then leave them, and Rukia knew this. Gin's chest was rising and falling as he redid his pants. He didn't even bother trying to get up, he'd give himself a moment or two.

~Meanwhile~

Rukia was in her car, laughing her ass off. Gin's face was priceless! Did he really think she was going to let him cum? Hell no! She planned the entire thing, she choose an action movie because she knew it would be loud and would drown out any 'inapproprate' sounds, she choose ice and candy as means to get her point across, and she choose a public place to put a spin on things. Who doesn't like a little kink?

Three words came to Rukia's mind: Check, and checkmate.

She looked to the theater and realized Gin hadn't come out yet, oh well, no use in waiting. Rukia drove off heading back to her dorm to savor her victory. The score:

Rukia: 3

Gin: 2

* * *

**Lemony:** I bet you'll never look at RedHots the same way again…anyways, I'm sleepy I haven't had my Starbucks today. Goodnight…REVIEW!


	8. Reading Material

**Wicked:** Hello, hello readers. *smirks evilly* *twiddles fingers evilly*

**Awesome:** We wanna play a game with you, *smirks*

**Lemony:** We all had a hand in writing this chapter, here's the game: If you can figure out who wrote which one-liner I'll write you a one-shot! Good luck readers, and enjoy the chappy…

* * *

After coming down from his near-orgasmic high, Gin slumped back to his dorm with his tail between is legs and head bowed in defeat. Rukia had gotten him so riled up, and then so close, and then bested him. That little raven-minx.

How in heaven and earth was Gin supposed to get even with that? He needed something, like an ace in the whole.

Or a bloody miracle.

But what? What could he do to get her back while doing everything short of fucking her stupid? Not much really.

~The Next Day~

Gin had been hanging out in the campus gym. He remembered the last time he as here and accosted Rukia in the women's locker room. God, he got an aching hard on every time he thought of her wrapped in a towel quivering beneath him. But he let her sweat it our for a moment before threatening her and then turning her loose. Rukia was so cute when she was scared in Gin's opinion.

Here he was, on the bench press working his arms up and down lifting weights, it seemed as if working out took his mind off things for a while. Once he finished his exercise he grabbed his towel and dabbed sweat from his forehead while heading to the men's locker room. He passed the Yoga Center and had to do a double-take, there was Rukia with a group of girls in their yoga session.

What is it with chicks and yoga?

Gin stopped and watched for a moment as Rukia twisted her little body into amazing angles. It made for some interesting thoughts on Gin's part. She must not have known he was there. Then Gin's brain hatched an idea…

A deliciously brilliant idea.

He stealthily crept into the women's locker room on a scavenger hunt for anything he could use against Rukia. Gin set about cracking the locks on the lockers and going through them, searching for Rukia's stuff. Opening locked lockers isn't hard, all you have to do is distribute your weight on each side until the locks loosened, thus opening the locker but not making it look vandalized. This trick even works for combination locks.

Gin had gone through just about every locker until he found one with a bunny backpack.

"_Rukia,"_ Gin thought shaking his head, the silver-haired man unzipped it and rifled through the contents. He found her dorm key and smirked, nothing of interest was in the locker…but maybe her dorm would hide some of her secret, after all, nothing is more personal than someone's bedroom.

Gin placed the key in his pocket and jolted to Rukia's dorm. Upon arrival he found the dorm empty, void of any persons. He locked the door from the inside and looked around at the bright colors and numerous throw-pillows.

Definitely a girl's dorm.

He didn't have to guess which bed was Rukia's, the bunny bedcoverings kinda gave it away. Gin rummaged through the drawers but found nothing of interest. It wasn't until Gin looked under Rukia's bed that he found something interesting…

Rukia's diary!

The little pink book was like a piece of solid gold to Gin. All Rukia's little secrets would be revealed to him. The fox-faced man was so happy he could do a jig! Just as he was about to crack open the treasure chest of secrets, Gin heard the doorknob rattle.

"_Dammit!"_ He thought rolling under Rukia's bed. He held his breath as a set of feet cross the room.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ Gin thought, there was one more person in the room. whoever they where, Gin could tell it was a male and female by their feet.

"Izuru…" He heard the female moan,

"_Orihime?"_ He thought, just what the hell was going on!

The feet shuffled across the room and left the floor, Gin heard the springs in Orihime's bed.

"Ow, watch my head Orihime your boobs are lethal weapons!" Gin heard Izuru chide, holly crap on a stick! Was everyone losing their damn mind! Were the sexual urges finally getting to everyone like some bio-hazard that was spread through the air?

"Sorry," She said, "Let me make it all better…"

After that there was nothing but moaning, groaning, bed springs creaking, and a crazed thumping sound. Gin had to clasp a hand over his hand to keep from snickering, he was turning blue in the face and tears welled up in his eyes. This wasn't arousing, it was funny as hell in a weird sort of way.

How would you respond if you were stuck under a bed forced to her your best friend fucking?

"Lord, why me?" Gin thought, Orihime and Izuru went at it for a long-ass time!

"Izuru, you dog." Gin mused quickly losing his patients, he really didn't want to hide under Rukia's bed all night. After about two long, lying stiff on his stomach hours Gin heard snoring.

He cautiously peeked his head from under the bed and found the couple asleep with Izuru's arm thrown over Orihime in a possessive manner. He shook his head and crept towards the door only to see the door handle rattling again. Gin hastily ducked into the closet right as Orihime was stirring.

Gin was breathing shallowly. Orihime rubbed her eyes and cover herself in bed sheets. She opened the door to see Rukia, the raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow then looked at a snoozing Izuru.

"Hey, you have Gin." Orihime joked, Rukia nodded. She understood Orihime and Izuru had a 'thing' going o. She didn't ask any questions, Orihime was getting hers, who was she to chastise?

"Have you seen my dorm key?" Rukia asked still smirking, Orihime shook her head no.

"Nope, I'll leave mine on the door frame so you can get in later." Orihime yawned, Rukia nodded.

"Alright, I'll get lost…you seem busy." Rukia teased, Orihime smiled broadly looking back at a stirring Izuru.

"Yes I am." Orihime replied,

"Have fun…and no babies." Rukia joked turning to leave. Gin was sitting on his knees in the closet, he heard the whole thing through the slightly opened door.

He shook his head, if he wasn't mistaken, Izuru didn't mind waking up in a two girl's dorm bucket-naked.

Hell, Gin wouldn't mind either.

But he couldn't think about a ménage-e-three right now, he had bigger problems.

Like how to get out of the damn closet!

In the words of , he was up in the closet.

Gin sat there for three more hours while Izuru and Orihime humped like rabbits during mating season. He was extremely uncomfortable sitting on shoes.

Gin could swear a heel was trying to rape him.

Finally things quieted down and Gin crawled out of the stuffy closet. Izuru and Orihime were fast asleep, Gin stealthily placed Rukia's dorm key in her bedside table. He continued to crawl until he got to the door. He froze when he heard Izuru snort, he crawled swiftly making it to the door and managing to get the hell out of there with the diary in hand!

Gin sat up against the wall, he was heaving for air from the adrenaline rush he got.

That was a suicide mission!

Could you imagine what the fuck might have happened if he had been busted?

But he didn't get caught! Ha!

"And that's why I'm the fox," Gin thought victoriously, he stood and sprinted back to his dorm clutching the diary against his chest.

For the first time in his life, Gin Ichimaru was going to read a book from cover to cover!

* * *

**Lemony:** So readers, think you got the lines figured out?

**Wicked:** Hmmm, I know there are a few lines that might confuse me…

**Awesome:** Ya' gotta love us when we play silly games, it makes the chapter more interesting.

**Lemony:** Lets all give Awesome a hand for coming up this challenge, we'll tell you all the winners in the next chappy!..REVIEW!


	9. Anger Managment

**Lemony:** DUN DUN DUNNNA DUUUUHHH! And we're back to announce the winners of our challenge!

**Awesome:** Thanks, for playing guys. This challenge was a little difficult, but that was the point.

**Wicked:** And the winner is…

* * *

Gin curled in bed reading Rukia's diary like it was published work by Nora Roberts. He felt very feminine sitting in his bed with the covers up to his waist, in his pajamas, and cup of hot tea. It was actually very relaxing, no wonder girls read for fun. Rukia's diary was real page-turner. The girl had put most of her intimate thoughts into the little book, and those thoughts where currently being read by Gin. Rukia even drew pictures in her diary.

Gin liked a book with pictures, even though they where poorly drawn.

He had read over the parts of their previous challenges and where she came up with the RedHots trick.

"_Damn Lifetime."_ Gin thought, that damn women's TV was giving Rukia all kinds of ideas to use against him! It was then Gin turned to the section where Rukia wrote most her of dirty little fantasies.

Gin's eyes went wide at a few of the things she wanted, some of it was a bit…deviant. He would peg Rukia as the type to like certain things.

"This is better than the Kama Sutra," Gin thought immediately getting hard at some of the entries. The one about the use of food during intercourse was especially interesting…

Who knew Rukia was a super-freak?

Gin's mouth was getting dry at some of the things Rukia was suggesting, good lord this girl was destined for hell if she kept this up. Gin supposed it was better to write out your sexual urges than acting upon them (**Lemony:** haha, Fanfiction!) . He made a mental note to get a diary soon. Gin was half way through the little pink book when something caught his attention.

Gin read the entry, his eyes skimming from side to side quickly drinking in every word on the page written in perfect cursive. His cock nearly ripped through his pajama pants…

Oh, he had Rukia now…

~Meanwhile~

Rukia was losing her damn mind! Her diary was gone! Her little book of secrets wasn't in its usual hiding place! She was going into conniption fits, tearing the dorm apart in search for her property. Now where the hell could her diary have gone! She was frantic and was questioning Orihime if she had seen it. It was then she remembered Izuru had been there earlier! Gin and Izuru where best friends…he was in her dorm…now her diary was gone…

All this was pointing to one person…Gin motherfucking Ichimaru! Rukia gritted her teeth together, Izuru was going to have another laptop flying his way if he had something to do with this!

Rukia stormed out of her dorm and headed straight for Gin's dorm. She stomped so hard the ground shook beneath her. Her fist clenched tightly to the point of her knuckles turning white, her shoulders hunched. Rukia was ready to pounce on anything silver-haired.

Hell hath no wrath like a woman who can't find her diary.

When she got to Gin's dorm she pounded on the door with both fists. Both Gin and Izuru jumped at how hard the pounding was happening. They exchanged looks.

"I know you're in there you asshole!" The heard Rukia shout, Gin eyes were as wide as saucers. Izuru sat frozen at the desk. Gin rolled of his bed and onto the floor and rolled under his own bed. He was getting sick and tired of this bed shit! Gin scuffled to get secure under the bed.

"I'm not here." He whispered worriedly to Izuru hearing more pounding, Gin's heart skipped at beat. Rukia was foaming at the mouth trying to get into that damn door to rip Gin a new hole! And if Izuru got in the way, he'd be next dammit! Rukia was so made her eye was twitching! Rukia wasn't pounding the door anymore, she was trying to break the bitch down! Someone was getting hurt tonight if she didn't get her diary!

"I CAN HEAR YOU BREATHING!" Rukia shouted from the other side of the door, her words on were fire, she was like a fire-breathing dragon ready to destroy Camelot. Izuru gulped and got up to face the She-Hulk. As soon as he opened the door a pair of tiny hands snatched him his shirt collar and wrestled him into the dorm slamming him against the wall hoisting him up so that his feet where off the floor.

"WHERE IS IT?" Rukia yelled, Izuru was delirious at the amount of force she was using.

"W-where's what?" Izuru stammered to a crazed-eyed Rukia, she slammed him into the wall again making the blonde wince.

Rukia was strong for a tiny woman.

"MY DIARY DAMN YOU!" Rukia continued to yell not realizing how loud she really was. This kind of behavior could get her kicked out of school, but the horrible sad truth was the fellow inhabitants of the dorm where scared to death to call campus security.

"I-I-I don't know, I swear to God Rukia! Put me down and we can talk about this!" Izuru cried finally fearing for his life, he would be sure to kick Gin's ass later but right now he had a pissed off, fire-breathing bitch on his ass.

Gin was under the bed breathing shallowly, he should have known Rukia would react this way. He had stolen her property after all, and something as personal as a diary is cause enough for murder. Izuru Kira wasn't afraid of much, but a woman pissed off…yeah he was scared of that.

Women are lethal when angry.

Rukia studied him, her eyes shaking in anger. Izuru was scared for his life and trembling against the wall, Rukia could have thrown out the window for heaven sakes! Rukia scowled evilly before slowly letting Izuru down, The blonde let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Rukia's eyes stayed locked on him.

Izuru really had no fucking idea what the hell was happening, he just knew it involved Gin and Rukia and somehow he had gotten caught in the crossfire.

Rukia visibly deflated, but she still suspected Izuru of having a hand in this.

"Fine," Rukia seethed thru gritted teeth, then she smirked evilly, "If you see Gin give him this for me,"

_SSSSLLLLAAAAAPPPP!_

Gin winced once he heard the slapping sound, Rukia sure was angry. Poor Izuru, but he took one for the team. He heard Rukia stomp out of the dorm and rolled from under the bed. Izuru stood frozen in the middle of the room with his hand on his cheek, he was fair-skinned so had pretty good sized hand print adorning the side of his face. He looked at Gin with murder in his eyes rubbing his cheek.

"Hey Gin," The blonde began evilly, "Rukia left you something, let me give it to you…"

With that Gin got chased around the tiny dorm by the blonde man. On a good day, Gin could normally outrun Izuru but thanks to his track training Izuru ran like a man on fire.

Technically, his cheek was on fire.

Izuru was hell-bent on catching Gin and slapping him silly! This bullshit with Rukia had gone waaay to far.

"You need to get your girl Gin!" Izuru hollered as the two men jumped over their beds with Izuru in hot pursuit of Gin. "This is bullshit! How do I get hurt because of your stupid self! Fool! Fuck that woman then leave her alone, dammit! I want this shit to END!"

Gin nearly tripped from jumping over the beds with Izuru's murderous determination to get at him.

Why was everyone trying to kill him? But as soon as he got Rukia underneath him, it all be over and he'd be the winner!

If only he could get away from Izuru!

* * *

**Lemony:** Before we announce the winner, we'll reveal our lines. My was line: "…While Izuru and Orihime humped like rabbits during mating season…" The rabbit part should have been a dead give away!

**Awesome:** My line was simple: "What is it with chicks and yoga?" Lol, mine should have been the easiest! Yoga is NOT a work-out, I don't care what anyone says.

**Wicked:** Mine was four simple words: "Or a bloody miracle." The 'bloody' part was your clue.

**Lemony:** And the winner is cazcappy for getting 2/3 of those lines.

**Wicked:** HA! Didn't get mine! Nah, nah, na, na, nah! Lol, just kidding caz, I know you Hufflepuffs can be sensitive…*rotflol* Bask in the glory that is Slytherin! *lmfao*

**Awesome:** And that's my challenge, the moral of this challenge: sharp eyes win all!

* * *

_Reader's challenge (Written by Lemony): I had so much fun doing this challenge with you guys, I devised one of my own! This one is for loyal readers (don't flame me if don't want to play) Here's the challenge: If Me, Wicked, and Awesome where trapped on a deserted island and only had one type of breakfast cereal, what would they be? _

_Wicked's hint: Vampires love this cereal because of its chocolaty flavor. _

_Lemony's hint: Yellow, big box, honey flavored, made by Post not Kellogs. _

_Awesome's hint: They're grrrrreeeatt! (If you don't get this your stupid as hell)_

_Good luck readers…REVIEW! (and let me know if you think the challenges are fun, if not I'll stop) _


	10. Round 4: Fantasy Ride

**Wicked:** Ok, it official. cazcappy in cheating.

**Lemony:** You where right on the money cazzybaby! Along with Meru-64 and ThatBanana! You guys guessed right as well! You've won a one-shot!

**Awesome:** Mine was the easiest, I didn't expect anyone to mine wrong.

**Lemony:** cazzybaby, would your cereal be Cinnamon Toast Crunch?

* * *

Gin took a deep breath and looked himself over in the mirror, yes he resembled Rukia's fantasy guy to a tee. He smiled evilly at the thought, all the ideas he got from Rukia's diary where at his disposal tonight. Her dirty little fantasies would ALL be played out tonight!

Gin would show no mercy tonight.

He turned on his heel and before he left his dorm he gave it he once over, Izuru was long gone, he didn't want to be present when sparks flew. Everything he setup was perfect. Rukia's eyes would be bugging put of her head when she saw it. Gin's smirk stretched and left his dorm heading straight towards Rukia's sleeping quarters.

~Meanwhile~

Rukia was sitting at her desk cramming from her next exam, Orihime was sprawled out on her bed sleeping. It was fairly late, half pasted midnight in fact. If Rukia had her diary she would be writing in it, but nooo it got jacked!

She was half-way through her text book when she heard a light knock at her dorm. Now who could that be at a time like this?

Rukia got up and shuffled across the room, when she answered the door she threatened to swoon.

There stood Gin, in a black tuxedo leaning casually on the door frame.

"Evening," He purred, Rukia shook her head and let vision adjust to the sight, yes it was Gin alright. Rukia tried to talk but her mouth wouldn't form words, or at least, coherent words. Gin placed a finger to her mouth to shush her,

"Don't talk, just listen." Gin began stepping into the dorm and standing so close to Rukia she could see his chest rising and falling, "I've neglected the delicious little body of yours for far too long."

Rukia thought she was going to pass the fuck out.

What the hell was this? it was like something…out of her diary!

Rukia was about to cuss Gin out when he locked lips with her, grounding himself against her, and groaning at the contact. He sensually moved his lips over hers before parting her lips and slipping a supple tongue inside fighting for dominance. Rukia melted into the kiss leaning against Gin for support, she felt lightheaded but want to stroke his mouth into submission.

Gin broke the kiss and stared deeply into Rukia's eyes, practically hypnotizing her with those red orbs clouded with lust. Rukia was getting heating under his stare and avoided his eyes.

"Yes, its been far too long," Gin said lowering his head to the crook of her neck and inhaling.

"You smell delightful…" Gin said licking his lips pressing his erection into Rukia's belly. The raven-haired girl felt her knees buckle and Gin caught her bridal-style. Rukia gasped at the sudden swift motion. Gin didn't utter another word as he walked lingerly slow back to his dorm.

"G-Gin, where are we going?" Rukia practically whispered, Gin didn't answer instead he gave her an all knowing smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"You'll see in moment." Gin purred, Rukia felt a sudden gush of wetness spill out of her.

Great Almighty Tallest, this was hot!

When Gin to his dorm door he sat Rukia down and she had to catch herself on the wall, Gin stared at her smirking. He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the key to his dorm. He held it out to Rukia,

"Go on," He said lowly, "Open the door and see your fantasy come to life."

Rukia was seeing stars, she was trembling as she took the key from Gin. She fumbled trying to put into the door, Gin curled his slender fingers around her hand and still it. Together the put the key in the door and turned.

The door creaked open and Rukia nearly fainted. Gin's dorm had been decorated with candles everywhere and rose petals all over the place and a stereo playing slow music. Rukia was hyperventilating, this is exactly what she described in her diary: A man comes to her door late at night, swoops her up, and takes her to a place of romantic bliss!

Gin smirked at her stunned reaction.

He had her now.

He took a step inside and lead Rukia by the hand, the raven-haired girl was shaking she was so aroused. Gin had really went all-out. They stood in the middle of the room and Gin pulled her to him and grinded against her gaining a moan from the raven-haired girl.

"Gin," Rukia said between little whimpers, "What is this?"

"Exactly what you wanted Rukia, everything you yearn for, your desires brought to the surface, your wish is my command."

Rukia's legs felt like jell-o she was getting so turned-on she could barely stand it. She fell against Gin who held her tightly, standing her back up. He chuckled,

"B-b-but Gin, if this is my fantasy why am I dressed in sweats and a t-shirt?" Rukia asked, Gin gave her an all-knowing smile.

"Good question, in your fantasy you where wearing a gown, but…" Gin stopped and let a tongue run across her lips, "in my fantasy your naked so I can see that hot little body of yours, its mine to do with as I please, to pleasure you in ways you've never seen, Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia was hyperventilating, all the blood in her body was on fire! She couldn't breathe!

God, Gin was hot! (**Lemony:** HELL YES!)

He kissed and licked his way up to her ear, he was holding both her hands in front of him

"Its time to get undressed Rukia," Gin whispered, Rukia let a breath she didn't know she was holding, she began to unbutton Gin's tuxedo jacket with him watching her the whole time. Her hands where shaking as she undid each button, Gin let the jacket fall to the floor. Rukia was holding her breath, waiting for Gin to tell her what to do next. She hadn't gone this far when she wrote it in her diary, so she was totally reliant on Gin.

Gin grasped both her hands as they went to his dress shirt. He shook his head,

"Turn around Rukia," Gin said huskily, Rukia did as she was told. Gin pulled her T-shirt over her head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you know how hard it is to resist you?" He purred, untying her sweats and letting them down. Rukia eyes had been closed the entire time.

Dear God.

Gin was trying to kill her.

The silver-haired man ran his hands down her exposed stomach and groaned, Rukia shuddered.

"Rukia," Gin whispered in her ear, "open your eyes. Look."

The moment Rukia opened her eyes she saw her reflection in Gin's dresser mirror. He was holding her and staring heatedly at her reflection. He ran his hands over her bra and Rukia felt like putty in his exploring hands.

"Look at me touching you, Rukia. Look at us. Look at your fantasy…"

Rukia felt faint looking at their reflections, Gin's hands where wondering around her body as if memorizing every inch of skin. Rukia looked at Gin who still clad in his tux minus his jacket.

God he was hands.

Gin pulled Rukia onto his lap, he spread his legs thus spreading Rukia's. Gin gently took both of Rukia's wrists and pulled them behind her, he undid his bowtie and tied around he wrists. Rukia leaned back against Gin, not caring he had just bound her. He held onto her waist and kept her up straight, he leaned up and in a hushed tone said,

"Time to bring your fantasy to life…"

The score:

Rukia: 3

Gin: 3

* * *

**Wicked:** Dude, how did everyone get mine right? Was it the vampire thing?

**Lemony:** Yup, or readers know their cereal, lol. But, *fans self* Gin is HOT! HE IS SMOKING! Poor Rukia all tongue-tied…literally.

**Awesome:** You're the only person in the world who likes vampire cereal, Wicked.

**Wicked:** Whatever, caz especially knows his cereal. That's kinda weird, but hey only a Hufflepuff…LMFAO! You shouldn't have told me you where a Hufflepuff, because now I'm going to tease you relentlessly! *rotflmfao*

* * *

_LemonyWickedAwesome Challenge: I take it you guys like the challenges so here's one for you: Hey readers, wanna challenge us? Go ahead, give us your best shot! Good luck to…well us!...REVIEW_


	11. Ain't To Proud To Beg

**Lemony:** Sorry for the late update, I not happy at the moment, you wanna know why? I HAVENT HAD MY FRIGGIN' STARBUCKS IN DAYS! I'm going to cry… I feel like am I dying…Oh my God, I'm soo cold…

* * *

Rukia struggled against her restraints while breathing so hard it echoed in her ears. She withered and twisted her hands moaning as she couldn't get loose. Gin waited a moment and watched her struggle, wriggling her bottom against his groin. Gin reached around Rukia and unlatched her bra from the front and letting it fall behind her, he latched onto her neck like a leech palming her breasts. Rukia arched upwards at the sudden contact a rush of adrenaline shooting through her. She was letting out ragged breaths as Gin continued his ministrations, tweaking her nipples until they where bullet-hard. He ran his fingers over the sensitive nub gaining a moan and a swear from the tormented girl.

"Please Gin…" Rukia begged, this was _killing_ her. She was so aroused the poor thing didn't know what to do with herself. She was almost dizzy at how fast her blood was circulating, pulsating beneath her skin under Gin's touch.

Gin didn't respond to her pleas, he latched his slender fingers curved around Rukia's panties and discarded them. Rukia was withering uncontrollably now, she wanted to feel Gin inside her before she lost her damn mind! But Gin was taking his dear old sweet time in torturing the sloe-eyed girl.

Teasing is like fashioning fine art: when in the midst of creation the artist cannot rush. Every move or stroke must be precise and deliberate. (**Lemony:** Wicked wrote this, lol.)

He let his finger glide over her stomach and circle around her naval,

"Do you want me to touch you more, Rukia?" Gin breathed, Rukia nodded furiously before begging him to fuck her. Gin smirked, oh no, she's not getting off that easy.

In the words of Wicked, the night was still so young.

Rukia was trembling in earnest to her body's response to Gin. He brought her fantasy to life and it turned her on in the most impossible way. She didn't feel like a dirty little wanton at the time, he knew what she wanted and yet he was dangling it in front of her.

The ultimate tease.

"Rukia, I want to hear you say it…" Gin said resting his hands on her burning heat, Rukia jerked at the contact.

"Gin please…touch me…" She pleaded, she didn't care anymore, her pride was blown straight to hell the moment Gin began to touch her. She arched into his fingers as they explored her wetness, her head rolled back and rested on Gin's shoulder as he continued to torture her body in the most delicious way.

"Gin…more please…" Rukia pleaded with silver-haired man who ignored and continued to go along at his own merry pace. He nibbled her ear lobe and whispered naughty things to her as he manipulated and claimed her body.

"Rukia," Gin said pulling his hand away, Rukia whimpered at the lose of contact. "Tell me what you want,"

Hell, she didn't need to be told twice!

"Fuck me, Gin please…I can't take it anymore!" Rukia cried, Gin smirked at the admission. He figured he teased the little raven enough, he reached around and undid his pants. The sound of Gin unlatching his belt was enough to make the younger Kuchiki quiver with excitement.

She was nothing more sniveling puddle of desire totally at Gin's disposal.

"As you wish," Gin drawled grasping his aching length and shoving it into the raven-haired girl. Rukia let out a cry at the sudden invasion, she was penetrated so fast and so deep she didn't have a chance to respond.

Gin didn't give her moment either.

He thrust frantically into the screaming girl. Gin spread his long legs wider thus spreading Rukia, getting deeper with each hard stroke, his jaw slacked in pleasure as he fucked Rukia.

All the memories he had about them being together shot back to him as he pistoned in and out of Rukia.

She sat on his lap totally oblivious to the world around her, her head on Gin's shoulder, blue-eyes snapped shut in a wanton passion. Rukia struggled fruitlessly against her restrains wanting to hold onto something! But with nothing to latch onto, pressure built in her tight depths.

Gin had been gritting his teeth and muttering obscenities, looking down at Rukia's passion-filled face. She was red as cherry and getting redder.

"Ahh…ahhh…" Was all Rukia managed to choke out in-between frenzied thrusts.

Gin was trying to kill her.

And she liked it!

"Who do you belong to Rukia?" Gin growled to her,

"You!" Rukia cried in response once Gin hit her most delicate area,

"That's right, not Akira, me!" Gin said thru clenched teeth plowing into Rukia for all he was worth!

"Not Akira, not anyone!" Rukia moaned, "You win! You win! I give!"

Shit!

Upon hearing her submission, Gin yanked Rukia back, spread his legs as wide as they would go and thundered into her. He wanted to permanently scar her, so that way she would never forget this day! Rukia's throat was worn raw from screaming, she could only get put little whimpers while Gin groaned behind her. He hitched her around the waist, pulling her into his crazed thrusts. Gin's back was beginning to get sore, but he didn't give two flying fucks!

"Cum for me Rukia," Gin breathed,

He didn't need to tell her, Rukia was cumming like sprung leak! She could find the words to describe the feeling Gin had put her through! Her sugary walls clamped down on Gin gaining a groan from the silver-haired man.

Then the flood gates opened.

They both came groaning, moaning, and crying each other's name. Gin spilled his seed into the raven-haired girl, while Rukia's sugary release coated Gin's cock. The both fell back on the bed utterly exhausted.

It was over, Gin won in the end. But he was too tired to rub his victory in her face, its not like he was going to anyway…

~Epilogue~

"Please Rukia don't do this!" Gin pleaded with his girlfriend, his pleas fell on deaf ears Because Rukia sure as hell wasn't listening. "We've been through so much together!" Gin had practically been on his hands and knees begging Rukia.

"Its over Gin." Rukia chided her boyfriend.

He asked the Lord what he had ever done to deserve this.

Rukia turned on the shredder and began to rip the pages out Gin's little black book. He watched horrified as the numbers of past conquests where shredded into little pieces.

He had then that book had been through so much together. But now that he and Rukia were together she insisted they stay exclusive.

So then why did Gin's little black book have to suffer?

"Rukia, that book was my best friend…"

Rukia even went so far as to shred her own to prove how serious she was about them being together.

"Your playboy days are over Gin," Rukia assured her tearing boyfriend placing more pages in the shedder.

"Nooooo…." Gin whimpered, "We had such good memories."

He watched Rukia place the remainder of the pages into the shedder and be torn to pieces. Rukia wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him tenderly.

"That's ok," She assured him, "We can make new memories."

Her devilish smile said it all, Gin smirked, his little black book may have been gone, but he still had his little black-haired Rukia to tease!

END!

* * *

**Lemony:** OMFG! I'm going to FUCKING die if I don't get caffeine! *cries hysterically* I WANT STARBUCKS! Someone call the morgue…(I'm sure Wicked has the number, lol) BTW, if you behave yourselves my naughty little readers there just may be a Teaser 3 in your future…REVIEW!

_Cazzybaby's challenge: Isane Kotetsu, Lisa Yadamaru, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. And those are your top three…I hope I'm right. _


End file.
